


Salamander's Lust

by Louten



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/M, LuNa - Freeform, Missions, Nucy, celestial spirit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:12:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louten/pseuds/Louten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy and Natsu go off on a mission on their own, without happy.  What happens when they meet a mysterious creature and find out the island they're on isn't what they think it is?</p><p>I suck at writing summaries...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Marooned

**Author's Note:**

> Started writing this a while ago, trying to finish it now!

Lucy stood on the beach, staring out at the vast horizon; she wasn't even sure how they ended up on this god forsaken island in the first place. As she looked over at the sleeping Natsu she had a suspicion it was him. Natsu was always doing stupid things that got them into heaps of trouble, why should this time be any different?

"Lucy, I think this job would be perfect for our team!" Natsu was practically screaming at Lucy while he showed her the flyer.

"What team? Erza went off alone, and Gray is too injured from your screw up on the last job we did… It's no wonder that Erza wanted to take a quest by herself…" Lucy said as she stared at the flier. She sighed and took the paper from him, "All we have to do is deliver some crates to an island 5 kilometers from the coast? Sounds easy enough, why not…"

Lucy was unaware of the fate she put herself in. Little did she know that two weeks later she would be stranded on a deserted island with the frustrating Salamander, Natsu Dragneel.

As she remembered the moment her fate was sealed, Lucy felt herself grimace. She should have known better than to take a job Natsu had picked for them. Sighing, she walked over to the unconscious dragon slayer to shake him awake.

"Wake up idiot! How can you possibly still be sleeping in this situation?" She sighed again as Natsu just took the violent shaking and went back to snoring, maybe even louder this time. How was she ever going to wake this idiot up? She gave up and crouched next to him, as she looked over his sleeping face she started to blush. "Why am I blushing? I've seen Natsu sleep tons of times, why is this time any different?"

Anger began to well up with this new frustration. The more she looked at Natsu the more embarrassed she became, and that further irritated her. She grabbed Natsu by the scarf and dragged him towards the shoreline. Upon reaching the edge of the beach, she summoned an immense amount of strength and threw him into the ocean; she smirked as his body suddenly sprang to life in the cold water.

"Wha- th- hell ya doin' Lucy?" Natsu spat in between mouthfuls of water. Natsu was surely angry, but so was Lucy. Even if Natsu didn't know that she was angry he needed to pay for what he did, and then a thought came to Lucy, "What is Natsu paying for? He didn't do anything, he was just sleeping!" Lucy started to feel guilty.

"I'm sorry Natsu; I just needed you to wake up so we could figure out how to get off of this island. I don't like it here, it's cold, lonely, and in the middle of nowhere, and I really miss my bathtub!" Lucy started to tear up. What was wrong with her? Things like this didn't make her cry.

"Your bathtub, that's what you miss? Come on, of all the things for you to miss, you miss your bathtub the most? Don't worry Lucy, we will be home soon, don't worry about it so much and just relax." For some reason Natsu was enjoying the fact that he and Lucy were stranded on the island alone, no Gray, Erza, or even Happy. He liked the idea of being alone with Lucy, he almost wondered why, but shrugged off the thought instantly.

"Well I miss other things too, I just really miss being able to have a hot and relaxing bath, you wouldn't know anything about bathing though, would you? I doubt you've had a bath in your life." Lucy was starting to get angry with Natsu again, and she still couldn't figure out why. Natsu was being the same as always, nothing had changed; the only difference with him now was that it was just the two of them alone on the island. Maybe she was nervous to be alone with Natsu, but again, why would she be when it's only Natsu?

"Well, you just gave me a bath, didn't ya? Why don't you just do to yourself what you did to me…?" Natsu was now standing on the beach dripping wet. Lucy was acting stranger than usual towards him. She never threw him in water before, so why would she now?

"Don't be smug Salamander. Sitting in the ocean is completely different than relaxing in a hot bathtub…" Was he trying to make her mad? If he was, it was working. She felt like using Aquarius on his ass, she was willing to risk getting swept away in it as well. As Lucy was thinking about the punishment a thought suddenly came to mind. "Why don't I just use a celestial spirit to get us off of this island?" She reached to her side where she always kept her keys and found nothing.

"Waaaah! Where the hell are my keys? How could I have lost them again? Aquarius is going to have my head on a platter for this one! What do I do?" Lucy started to search everywhere for the keys, what would she do if she couldn't find them again? Loke, Taurus, Virgo, they were some of her best friends, how could she just lose them like that?

"So what if you lost your keys? We'll find them so fast; Aquarius won't even notice the separation!" Natsu gave his trademark smile, the one he always used when trying to give his nakama hope. He looked at her and knew at once… It didn't work.

"My keys, as in my source of magic, are gone, and you are smiling about it? Who do you think you are?" Lucy's hand clenched into a fist, she was going to hit Natsu harder than she had ever done before, even harder than a hit from Erza would be. She lost the only thing that made her a strong mage and he was smiling about it, smiling! He was going to pay for that. "You are so going to pay for that!"

"I-I-I- I'm sorry Lucy, I didn't mean anything bad by it, was j-j-j-just trying to give you hope, that's all, ehheheheh.." Natsu was starting to get a little frightened.

As Lucy stood over Natsu and looked in his big black eyes and suddenly forgot what she was doing, she sat down in defeat and confusion. "Why can't I hit him, there has to be some sort of magic or something" This made Lucy even angrier, she had to get her frustrations out somehow, so she walked over to a tree and started beating the crap out of it.

Natsu gazed at Lucy with a look of amazement, Lucy was hitting the tree so fast it was inhuman, and why was she so angry? Was it him, he didn't so anything so it couldn't possibly be him?

"Lucy, calm down, I'll help you find them. Why don't we go for a walk first, then maybe you'll be calm enough to remember the last time you saw them?" Natsu was starting to get chills he only got in Ezra’s presence ran down his spine and was really hoping a long walk would help her relax.

Lucy suddenly stopped hitting the tree and looked over at him, "No, we won't go on a walk, we will go on a mission. Natsu Dragneel, you will search this island for other humans, food, water, and shelter. We will have to be stealthy, just in case there are humans here, and they aren't friendly. Do you accept?" By this point, Lucy was posing with her index finger pointed firmly towards Natsu. 

"Mission accepted." Natsu had already moved his scarf to cover his mouth and forehead. Ninja Natsu had once again made an appearance.


	2. Nin-Nin

Lucy made sure there was a gracious distance between her and the pretend ninja Natsu. Ever since she gave him a mission to explore the island he acted like a ninja. She was glad there was nobody else on the island; she was incredibly embarrassed by how Natsu was conducting himself. Of all the people in Fairy Tail to be trapped on an island with, she was stuck with the now Ninja Dragon Slayer, Natsu Dragneel.

“Nin-nin” Natsu dashed behind a tree, “Nin-nin” he dashed to another. Natsu was having an immense amount of fun pretending to be a ninja. He was suddenly reminded of when they were in Everlue Mansion trying to get that book. That was the first real job he and Lucy had ever gone on as a team. He acted like a ninja then too. Natsu wasn’t sure why, but he felt awkward acting like this in front of Lucy now, but why? He was always clueless to most things, but for some reason this was driving him crazy. Why was everything he did for Lucy now?

Lucy smiled a little at Natsu; he was an idiot, but a cute idiot. Wait… Cute? Since when did Lucy think Natsu was cute? This whole job was a complete disaster. Everything was extremely awkward and out of character for her. She had always taken pride in being able to figure situations out quickly, but not this time, and why was that? Nothing had changed since they got to the island, except maybe a bump on the head. “Hey, Natsu, have you found anything yet? It’s getting late and I’m getting hungry!”

Natsu dashed over to Lucy and covered her mouth, and whispered into her ear, “Shhh, we have to be stealthy, I will let you know when I find something, nin-nin.”

Lucy immediately blushed, her body was feeling red hot from the close contact with Natsu. She was starting to feel like a love-sick middle school girl. Love-sick? That would mean that Lucy had feelings for Natsu, and that was out of the question. There was no way that she liked the dragon slayer in that way… Right? Lucy started to get angry again. What the hell is going on with me? I surely do not like Natsu, he’s immature, reckless, and all he thinks about is fighting and finding a dragon that disappeared seven years ago!

Natsu went to dash behind a rock when he suddenly raised his head, “I smell something, nin-nin…” He ran from one tree to the next following whatever it was he smelled, “It smells tasty, and it’s… Over there!” A blur of rose hair flashed through the trees towards a clearing.

Lucy ran after Natsu, which was a feat in itself; she barely had any strength left in her. She needed food and she hoped whatever Natsu could smell was worth it. As they entered the clearing Lucy was amazed by what she saw, the clearing had an amazing crystal clear spring with a small waterfall on the far edge of it. The grass around the spring was a brilliant emerald green and spotted with hundreds of bright-coloured wildflowers. And there, on the other side of the spring, was Natsu. He was chasing some sort of four-legged creature.

What did he run into now? Lucy sighed as she watched Natsu pursue the creature. As they got closer to her she noticed more features of the animal. It was a large cat-like creature, midnight blue in colour. The strangest thing was that the coat of the animal shimmered; it looked like a clear night sky.

Natsu was having fun running after the strange creature; it was like playing with your food, which is exactly what Natsu intended to do, eat it. He didn’t care that it looked a little weird, he only cared that it smelled delicious. Suddenly the creature stopped running from him, and turned towards him.

“Excuse me” *cough* “sir, but could you stop chasing me.” The Jaguar-like creature spoke with a smooth toned voice. His tail twitched slightly, and he tilted his head to the side as a stunned Natsu stared at him with his jaw dropped.

“The hell? Food can’t talk, what the hell are you?” Natsu exclaimed at the creature.

“My friends call me Ori, and if you don’t eat me, you can too.” Ori grinned at Natsu; there is no way that Natsu would eat a talking cat.

Natsu sat crossed-legged on the ground across from Ori. Why did the thing have to talk; now he needed to find something else to eat. “Why wouldn’t I eat you, you’re still meat, there is no reason not to eat you.” Natsu had him; there was no way that Ori knew of the Parrot.

“Actually, I know a lot about you Mr. Natsu, I know that you were raised by a fire dragon named Igneel, and I know that you are a member of the mages guild Fairy Tail. I also know that you once had a run-in with a Parrot named Carl, and that you tried to eat him. But then Carl spoke and you could no longer eat him.” Ori gave Natsu a smug look, by the look on Natsu’s face he knew he had won.

“H-How did you know that? That was before Igneel disappeared, and I’ve never told that story to anyone. Who exactly are you?” Natsu was hoping this creature would be some sort of link to finding Igneel.

“I have my ways, I’m sure that Lucy may be able to shed some light on this situation,” Ori looked over at Lucy who looked quite serious. Ori knew that Lucy would figure his secret out soon, and it was just a matter of waiting for her to do it. He lounged on the grass and licked his paw.

Lucy walked over to the spring and sat on the edge of the water. She slipped off her shoes and socks and dipped her feet in the water. How am I supposed to know Ori’s secret, I just met him; although, I do feel a strange energy emanating from him. He couldn’t be a celestial spirit, could he? As Lucy pondered this, Natsu had already lost interest in the situation and had climbed halfway up the waterfall; he had the wonderful idea to cannon ball into the water. 

"Yahoooooo!" Natsu shouted, pulling Lucy back to the scene unfolding between her eyes. Natsu was engulfed in flames, pummeling towards the spring in a tight ball. He resembled a meteorite. Then she understood: that was a cannonball. SPLOOOOOSSH. Aquarius would be proud.

“Eeeek!” Lucy was now furious, not only was she trapped on an island with Natsu, she was now soaked because of him. There was nothing she hated more in this world than to be wet. Natsu would pay for this; he would learn to fear her wrath as she had learned to fear Aquarius’. She jumped in the spring, snuck up behind Natsu, and pushed his head under the water. “Take that, fire demon!”

Even though Lucy was trying to punish Natsu they ended up having a lot of fun. They would chase each other around the spring, splash each other with water, and dunk each other’s heads under the water. They played like this for a few hours before finally drying off with the remaining daylight. Lucy rolled onto her side, looked at Natsu and smiled.

“Hey Natsu, this was a really fun day. I hate to admit it, but I’m glad that out of everyone I could be stuck on this with, it’s you.” Lucy blushed at this thought, and again why would she be happy to be stuck with him? Natsu was nothing more than a thorn in her side at the best of times. He broke into her apartment on numerous occasions, slept in her bed without her knowing about it, and he didn’t seem to care that she wanted her privacy most times.

Natsu smiled when Lucy mentioned she was happy being stuck with him, not to mention she was no longer angry with him. This comment made him ecstatic, and he was happy that it was her that he was stuck with as well. Something strange was happening between them, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. Her smell was different to him, almost intoxicating.

Ori watched over the two all day, he found amusement in how they reacted to each other. To him it was fascinating that they haven’t yet figured out each other’s feelings. And if they couldn’t figure something that simple out, then what are the chances of Lucy finding out his secret? Oh well, if she is unable to realize his secret before they really need him, then he will tell them himself. And until that time he will be watching over them; he needed to, this island was actually quite dangerous if you didn’t watch your step.


	3. Shelter

ucy and Natsu walked through the jungle, as Ori stalked threw the bushes behind them, looking for something to eat. After playing at the spring that afternoon Lucy and Natsu were even hungrier than before. Natsu was leading the way through some thick jungle over growth and some branches managed to smack Lucy dead in the face. If she had Cancer, he'd clear cut them a beautiful path. Noticing her whimper, Natsu took it upon himself to start bending and breaking branches out of their way.

“Have you found anything Natsu? I’m hungry, and it’s getting cold.” Lucy complained. She started to shiver; tropical islands were warm during the day, but freezing at night. 

“No, can’t find anythin’ on this damn island. We’ll find somethin’ eventually.” Natsu looked over his shoulder and smiled at Lucy, only to find her shivering, curled up into the tightest ball she could muster. “Lucy! You okay? What’s wrong?”

“I’m hungry, tired and freezing. I want a nice place to sleep…” Lucy started to cry, if it wasn’t for Natsu this island would be absolute hell. She had never been so happy to be with Natsu, he made her feel safe and comfortable.

“Hmm… Well how ‘bout I go find us somewhere to stay tonight? You stay here and get warm next to a fire.” Natsu gathered a few sticks and lit them on fire with a small blast of fire from his hand. “I’ll be back soon, I promise.” Just as Natsu was about to leave Ori stepped out from the shadows and flopped on the ground behind Lucy; curled his body around hers and started to purr. Where had he wandered off to? Wasn’t he just behind them? Oh well, he’s there now… and really warm! Lucy grew calm.

“Don’t worry Lucy, Natsu will find you somewhere to sleep tonight, but until then, I will help keep you warm.” The large cat closed his eyes and shifted his body so he could shield her from the wind.

“Thanks Ori, you’re so helpful, I feel like I’ve known you forever, and I don’t know why. We’re basically strangers, we only met this afternoon.” Lucy pulled her knees up to her chin and closed her eyes. No matter how hard she tried she just couldn’t figure out why Ori’s energy felt so familiar to her; it was comforting.

Just as Lucy started to relax she heard a rustle in the bushes, she pushed herself into Ori’s pelt. Ori began to emit a low growl in the direction of the bushes. He didn’t know what it was, but he was prepared to protect Lucy at all costs.

Lucy felt so defenseless, her keys were lost, maybe for good, Natsu was off finding shelter and now there was something in the bushes threatening her and Ori. Maybe Ori would help her, if only he was a Celestial Spirit, then maybe she could do something. The rustling started to get louder and louder, Lucy could only imagine the possibilities, then the rustling stopped.

“Ori, what is on this island besides us?” Lucy spoke in a whisper. If the creature behind the bush was unaware of them, she wasn’t going to be the one to give them away. “Should we be cautious?” She turned her head so she could see Ori’s expression, and wasn’t pleased with it. Did Ori know something about the island that she and Natsu didn’t? “Ori, are you okay?”

Ori didn’t look away from the bushes, “I don’t know what it is, and I can’t smell it when it’s downwind. Maybe it’s nothing but a squirrel, but don’t worry Lucy, I’ll protect you.” Ori gave a smirk, and relaxed slightly, and in turn, so did Lucy.

Just as they started to relax again Natsu jumped from who knows where and made Lucy shriek, “What the hell are you doing ash-brain?” Lucy only used Gray’s insults when she was severely pissed at Natsu. “Ori and I just calmed down, and here you come, falling out of the sky like a bat out of hell!”

“Sorry Luc, I was just jumping out of a tree, I think I found our shelter.” Natsu was grinning from ear to ear; he had found the perfect solution to their shelter problem. There was no way that creatures could get them if they were sleeping, and it would keep the cold out. He was proud of himself, and he knew that Lucy would be proud too.

“That’s great Natsu, where is it? I’m exhausted.” Lucy had jumped to her feet and was looking around for the shelter that Natsu was referring too. “I hope we will be safe there.”

Natsu grinned and took Lucy’s hand and pointed upwards, “It’s up there, in the trees. Don’t worry Luc, you’ll be plenty safe with Ori and me there!” He then started to guide Lucy to the shelter. He took her to a large tree and helped her climb up it to a small platform.

Lucy looked at the make-shift shelter that Natsu had made for them. It was incredible; he had pulled the tops of the trees into a dome over their platform and tied them together with a vine. The palm leaves were large and blocked out most of the light from the night sky, and they also blocked any wind that may be gusting through the jungle. The platform had been formed from five branches tied together, and had been covered with a few palm leaves. As a whole the tree house was very well built for the small time it took Natsu to make it. Igneel had taught Natsu how to create shelter, and he knew his father would be proud. Of course, Lucy was the one to ask him how he managed this.

Ori had jumped onto a neighboring branch, “I’m going to search the forest, I want to see if there is anything you could eat. This shelter looks safe to me. Natsu, I leave Lucy in your care for the evening.” Ori was starting to sound like a body guard rather than some strange panther, but Natsu didn’t care, he was protecting Lucy when he wasn’t around.

Natsu nodded and Ori jumped off the branch and disappeared into the dark shadows of the forest. “Well Lucy, how ‘bout we get some shut-eye. I got some leaves so you wouldn’t be cold, I’d make you a fire, but I don’t want to burn the shelter down.” He smiled and looked to where Ori disappeared, “I think I’m gonna go find food too, but I’ll be back”

Lucy was already getting comfortable on her little pile of leaves; she pulled one over her body to keep herself warm. “Just stay until I’m asleep?” Natsu nodded and sat next to her. Lucy yawned, and as she started to fall asleep she wondered what else could be on the island, and soon after Natsu left the shelter to acquire some rations.

Lucy was standing on the beach of the island, and instead of Natsu standing next to her, it was Gray. This isn’t right, something is off, if my assumptions are right, his number one stalker will arrive shortly. She turned around, and BAM! Juvia was standing behind a tree glaring at her with ‘Number one rival’ written across her face.

“I’m going to make an ice boat for us.” Gray was calm and collected, like this was nothing.

“Don’t bother, Juvia will rush to your rescue anyway.” At this point everything went out of focus, like a blurry swirl, than refocused. Instead of being on the beach with Gray she was now standing at the edge of the jungle with Erza. 

Erza seemed to be enjoying the thrill of a new experience. In an instant she had transformed into her Heaven’s Wheel Armour and used her One Hundred Swords to cut all the trees and make a massive raft out of them.

Things went out of focus again and she was standing on nothing, it was white all around her. It was just her and her thoughts in this place. I wouldn’t be in this situation if it were Erza, Juvia or Gray, no, something like this could only happen because of Natsu. Not that it’s a bad thing…

Lucy’s eyes snapped open, she rolled over and was greeted by Natsu’s face, and a bubble inflating and deflating from his nose. She smiled, yes; this is the perfect person to be stuck with on an island. She blushed as she gazed upon his sleeping face. Lucy started to inch towards him, she wasn’t sure what she was thinking, but she just kept getting closer. Then something snapped in her mind and she shook herself out of the dream-like state. What the hell was I doing?

Lucy stood on the edge of the platform and looked around the forest. I wonder where Ori is… Almost as soon as she thought about him Ori appeared on the branch across from her.

“Lucy I’ve found you some food, but I think we should get moving soon, I have a feeling something is coming this way. So please, wake Natsu and we shall be on our way.” Ori then jumped off the branch and to the forest floor. He motioned his head towards the food below and bolted into the foliage once again. I wonder how he managed to bring this all here thought Lucy to herself nonchalantly.

Lucy was slightly confused but went over to wake Natsu anyway, she shook him awake and told him what Ori had said, and he agreed with it. The two of them left their safe haven in the trees and jumped to the ground. They grabbed some of the berries and mushrooms Ori had collected and followed Ori’s scent away from the tree house.

“I wonder what we will find on the island, it seems quiet vast, and I can only imagine what kind of wonders it holds.” Lucy was in a better mood this morning; she was well rested, fed, and warm. This seemed like it was going to be a good day. Even still, the words that Ori spoke to her still bothered her, what could be coming this way, and why was he worried about it?


	4. He's A Hunk

As Lucy and Natsu trudged further into the jungle they were amazed at their new surroundings. Since they were well fed and rested they were now aware of their surroundings, and everything they saw was overwhelming. There were different coloured plants and insects twenty times their original size. And other things that were equally astonishing.

Ori was the only one that seemed like they actually belonged in the environment. He could completely vanish between the trees, and his footsteps were silent. Even if he seemed completely at home on the island, Lucy had a sneaking suspicion that it wasn’t his rightful home.

Natsu wanted to chase anything that moved, while Lucy panicked at everything that moved. This island was not the place for a Heartfilia daughter to be. Everything was just too new for her, the plants, insects and animals, anyone would be scared. Or at least that’s what Lucy told herself.

Suddenly there was a strange yelping sound, something neither Lucy nor Natsu had ever heard before. The sounds spooked Lucy she jumped behind Natsu for protection; she felt utterly defenseless. While cowering behind Natsu, she realizes how broad his back really is… and well-muscled. Lucy unconsciously squeezes Natsu. He takes it as a sign of fear. The two of them looked around and wondered what that sound could possibly be. Lucy grabbed Natsu’s arm and waited for a monster to appear before them.

Ori jumped onto a boulder and surveyed the area. He had an idea of what it could be, but he wasn’t completely sure. A shrub to their left began to shake, Lucy was shaking now. Then, a burst of silver shot out from the shrub, and stopped just a short distance away. They now saw that it was a silver fox, and it seemed scared. Gorgeous Lucy thought, she wanted to pet it but she knew how dangerous a fox could be. The fox looked terrified; it looked back at the bush and bolted away in the opposite direction.

Lucy and Natsu started to relax; after all it was only a fox. Then something else jumped from the bush, this time it wasn’t a fox, but a colony of small orange rabbits. Adorable! Lucy knew this was something she could touch, how dangerous is a rabbit anyway? She stepped towards the rabbit with her hand stretched towards it, but Ori stopped her before she got to it.

“Don’t,” He whispered, “be very quiet and get back.” The tone of his voice bothered Lucy; it wasn’t calm and collected, but rushed and panicked. That was when she knew they were in trouble. Ori started to push Lucy back towards Natsu, but his eyes never strayed from the rabbit.

Ori started to emit a small growling noise as the rabbits hopped closer to them. One inched itself towards Natsu and gave Natsu a sniff, then growled. This wasn’t a sound you would expect from a cute little bunny, but something a large predator would make. It was a threat, and they knew what it meant, they were trespassing on its territory.

“These are not the rabbits you would have in a hutch back home, they’re dangerous, and we have to get away.” Ori way looking for a way to escape, but couldn’t seem to find one. The rabbits basically had them surrounded. They were acting like wolves getting ready to attack their prey. “They’re angry with us, we interfered with their hunt. We let the fox get away, and have decided we are their meal now.”

Their meal? What the hell was going on here? Rabbits don’t eat meat, they eat carrots. Lucy was backed against a rock cliff now with Natsu and Ori between her and the rabbits. She didn’t want to be anywhere near those things. They terrified her, and she wanted to get off this god forsaken island more than ever.

Natsu was starting to get angry, there was no way some stupid rabbit was going to trap him. His hands erupted in flames, and got into a position to attack the stupid animals. “There is no way I’m going to let a little bunny trap and eat me.” He jumped to attack them, but Ori stopped him. “What the hell Ori!”

“Elemental magic doesn’t work on the animals here; there is an enchantment on the island to protect them from the elements. Someone really wanted to keep the eco-system flourishing.” Ori’s words shock both Natsu and Lucy. If they couldn’t use Natsu’s magic then what could they do? Lucy had already lost her keys, and the rabbits would definitely injure Natsu without his large area fire attacks.

Before Lucy could dwell on the thought too long Ori had already lunged towards the rabbits. What’s he thinking? She was amazed by the cat. He extended his razor sharp claws and swiped at one of the rabbits, the hit was critical and the rabbit was almost sliced in half. He dug his large teeth into the next rabbit’s neck, and killed it instantly. He continued chomping, crushing, and slicing the rabbits until they were all dead.

“Ori, You’re amazing, but… But you’re hurt!” Ori limped towards Lucy. She ran towards him and looked at his wounds. He had a cut on his right shoulder, and a gouge taken in his right leg. Lucy got to work fixing his wounds immediately while Natsu watched in awe. He was unaware that Lucy knew healing techniques.

“I didn’t know you knew first-aid.” Natsu hovered over Lucy as she made bandages from large palm leaves. She was becoming more and more amazing to Natsu. He supposed that there was some reason he always found Lucy remarkable. She had an ability to learn things quickly, and at times like these it really came in handy.

“Yeah, Wendy and Porlyusica taught me some basic techniques before we left Magnolia. I thought it may come in handy while we were away on missions, apparently it did.” Lucy chuckled at the thought. She had only learned so she would feel more confident, she didn’t think she would actually use it.

“Thank you Lucy, I am grateful for the kindness you have in your heart.” Ori looked exhausted; he needed to wash out his wounds before they became infected. “Natsu, do you see a spring around here anywhere?” 

Natsu inhaled, “I smell water, must be one ‘round here somewhere.” Natsu lifted his nose towards the sky and sniffed the air again. “It’s close, to the west, and within walking distance.” Natsu walked over to Ori and picked him up; he was much heavier than Happy.

“Okay, we need to clean Ori’s wounds, so lead the way.” Lucy waited for Natsu to start leading the way, than followed him towards the spring. She was not as worried as she should be; it was perplexing to her, why wouldn’t she be worried about her new friend. On the bright side, however, she was completely taken by Natsu’s strength; it gave her stomach a fluttery sensation, like butterflies in jar.

****

Lucy was relieved as they approached the spring, finally she could stop fantasizing strange things about Natsu. She walked over to the edge of the water and motioned for Natsu to come over. “This will be perfect; I can clean his wounds here. Why don’t you go find something more to eat, and bring some palm leaves back with you. I’ll need to change his bandages, and don’t come back for 35 minutes.” Lucy’s voice was full of authority, something Natsu didn’t want to mess with.

She’d feed me to the rabbits if I don’t do what she wants! Natsu swallowed hard and nodded. “S-sure thing Luc, I was gettin’ hungry anyway, maybe I shoulda' eaten this morning after all, eh heh heh.” Natsu walked into the jungle and started looking for something to eat. I’m glad I didn’t get mauled by the rabbits, I mean, how would I be able to face Gray if I was wounded by a rabbit? A rabbit of all things...

Lucy waited for Natsu to leave; once he disappeared into the dense jungle she heaved a sigh of relief. Finally he’s gone, I felt like my heart was going to jump out of my chest! What’s wrong with me, why do I feel like this? Lucy sighed again and turned to smile at Ori, “Can you get in the water on your own or do you need my help?”

“I think I can do it on my own,” Ori struggled to stand, but was true to his words and slipped into the spring. He rested his body down in the shallow area, making sure his wounds were covered with water. To him, this was the most amazing feeling; the cool water soothed his burning wounds.

“If you don’t mind Ori, I would like to join you in a soothing bath…” Lucy blushed, sure he was a jaguar, but he was still male. Ori nodded, and she smiled. Finally a bath, Lucy had wanted one since they were stranded. She hid behind a rock, removed her clothing, and slipped into the water without Ori seeing her naked body. “Ori… I feel like we have a strange connection, is that weird?”

“Not at all Lucy, it’s completely normal. I can feel it too.” Ori rested his head on a rock that protruded from the water and closed his eyes. He never realized how relaxing a bath could be. “I’m sorry Lucy, but I can’t stay like this forever.”

“What do you mean?” Lucy was confused, stay like what forever? Ori was certainly a mysterious cat, and as the days went by he seemed like he was holding more and more secrets. Does he mean stay in the water forever or wh—

Before Lucy could finish her thought something strange happened. Ori was bathed in a warm yellow glow. Lucy’s jaw dropped at the scene unfolding before her eyes. Ori’s figure began to change within the glow, he stood upright and his appendages elongated. His silhouette started to change shape, it looked human. Then the light started to fade and instead of a jaguar, there stood a male…

Ori was no longer the jaguar with the night sky fur, but a man. He stood 6 foot 2 inches in height and was well built. Lucy lost her train of thought for a moment, completely engulfed in the situation and mesmerized by the body tone. What a hunk! He wore brown fur lined boots, dark green trousers and shirt, and a brown leather vest. His hair was the same colour his fur was, midnight blue that had specks of light in it; he had it pulled back into a braid that reached to his mid-back.

“I don’t understand… you… you’re human?” Lucy’s eyes bulged from her face; she had never been so shocked in her life. What the hell was going on here? Was Ori just another mage trapped on this island? Many questions swirled around in Lucy’s brain. This wasn’t possible, and now she was in the water with a man… “Eek!” Lucy screamed out and she covered her body with her arms.

“I’m sorry Lucy, but I was trying to tell you I couldn’t stay like that forever. When my body gets weak I am reverted to my original form, which is what you see before you. I didn’t mean to deceive you, but I felt it would be better if I stayed in my feral form on the island.” Ori looked ashamed almost, he turned his back towards Lucy so she could get dressed, and that’s when Natsu appeared at the edge of the jungle.

“What tha’ hell is going on here? Where did Ori go, and who is this man?” Natsu was furious; his Lucy was naked in a spring with another man. Did I just say that Lucy was mine? What does that even mean? Must have meant she’s nakama. Natsu shook the thought out of his head; he had more important things to worry about. Like the fact that there was another mage here, and Ori was now missing. He ignited his hands and took an offensive stance. “I better get some answers, or it’s gonna get hot in here!”

“Natsu, wait! That is Ori; apparently he’s a shape shifter!” Lucy screamed out, Ori was already hurt and Natsu would kill him if they got into a fight. She was frantic. Lucy jumped out of the spring and grabbed Natsu’s arm. “Please, Stop!” As she looked at Natsu’s face she saw he was blushing, but why would he… be… Then something clicked in Lucy’s brain, she’s naked… Lucy smashed Natsu in the face with a knuckle sandwich and ran behind the rock where her clothes where hidden and hastily got dressed.

“Ori’s a shape shifter?” After Natsu sniffed the air and smelled only Lucy and Ori’s scent there regained his senses he looked at the human Ori for a few moments. “Why didn’t you tell us sooner? Are you spying on us or somethin’?” Natsu wasn’t suspicious of a lot of things, in fact he was probably too trusting, but this was too strange not to be concerned about.

“Please Natsu, why don’t we just listen to what Ori has to say about this first, I’m sure he has his own reasons for keeping it a secret.” Lucy appeared from behind the rock and walked over to Natsu. “Why don’t we just let him explain?”

Ori sighed and stepped back onto the grass. He looked at Lucy and knew he couldn’t hide it from her anymore and sat on a rock. “I suggest you two get comfortable, because t


	5. The Mystery Unravels

Ori took a long, deep breath as he tried to decide where to start his story. The details of his tale could bother Lucy, and that was the last thing he wanted to do. He wanted to befriend Lucy and Natsu, not drive them away. Just as he was about to start the story he was suddenly interrupted by the ever cumbersome Natsu.

“Hold up!” Natsu held his palm towards Ori, which was then followed by a moment of awkward silence. Lucy and Ori stared at each other for a moment. Lucy started to speak when she was interrupted by a loud growling sound. Natsu still hadn’t eaten. “Eh, sorry guys, I never did get food. I was gonna ask Luc what she wanted to eat…”

“I’m not hungry!” Lucy was starting to get agitated with Natsu, she really wanted to hear Ori’s story, not his stomach growling. “Go get your own food, but do it quickly I wanna know what Ori has to say, and since I don’t want to repeat it, you gotta be here!” She had an aura about her that would even Aquarius would acknowledge.

Natsu slinked away from Lucy and mad-man dashed into some nearby bushes, and returned moments later with a long stick and a vine. He walked over to the spring and fashioned a hook from thorns. He then cast his line into the water and sat in content, if only this moment could last, he thought somberly to himself. If Natsu had been more aware of his surroundings he would have noticed a furious Lucy behind him.

“What do you think you’re doing?!” Lucy shouted at Natsu. There was no escape for Natsu now. He looked behind him and saw Lucy. His eyes bulged from their sockets as he tried to back away, only to fall into the water. “How could you possibly think that fishing was the best idea right now? I told you to be quick; I’ve seen you and Happy fishing before, it can take hours!!!”

“I-I-I just w-w-wanted to eat some f-f-fish you said you didn’t care what I ate…” Natsu was still wading in the shallow water. Lucy was towering over him; there was no possible escape for the dragon slayer. When Lucy got like this there was only one option for Natsu, run, and he tried. Natsu scrambled to the shore and tried to run towards the bushes again when Lucy caught him. She sat on his chest and held his arms down with her legs.

“Oh no you don’t, I am not letting you out of my sight again!” Lucy grabbed a handful of grass from beside her and started to shove it down Natsu’s throat. “You will eat this, and you will like it!” Natsu had never seen Lucy like this before, and to be honest he found her quite attractive. 

Attractive? Do I really think that Lucy is attractive? This woman is a monster! She’s sitting on top of me, trying to choke me with grass! I need to get out of here! Natsu started to struggle under Lucy’s weight. There was no way that he was going to be beaten by Lucy, no matter how much rage she was holding at the moment. Natsu managed to get an arm out from under Lucy’s leg and pushed her to the ground. Now it was he that was standing over her. He had her arms pinned down with his hands and his legs were on either side of hers.

Lucy’s eyes grew wide as Natsu just stood on top of her. She started to blush as did he. What is he going to do now? I hope it’s not something… Perverted… Lucy thought this last one with a tingle of hope in her heart, but then she stopped herself and glared at Natsu. “Are you full now? Can we listen to Ori’s story?”

Natsu looked at Lucy like she was speaking another language, he had completely forgotten about Ori, and the story. He looked over to where Ori was, only to find him completely shocked. Ori blushed with the straightest face he could muster while looking away. Natsu slowly lifted himself off of Lucy and helped her get up as well. Both Natsu and Lucy blushed in embarrassment and walked over to where Ori stood with their heads hung.

“Sorry Ori, I got carried away. I just really wanted to hear your story, but Natsu was taking his sweet time getting something to eat.” Lucy sat on the grass in front of Ori as she apologized. Natsu sat next to her and mumbled something that sounded like sorry. The two of them looked up at Ori to let him know that they were ready to seriously listen to what he had to say.

“That’s okay Lucy, I know how things can be, and I am not exactly new to this world.” Ori just waved his hand to say they were forgiven, followed by a chuckle. Now that the three of them were all settled down, he could finally tell his tale to Lucy. Ori took a long breath again; this was not going to be easy. “First off, I’m not a mage, I’m not a jaguar either, and in fact I’m not even human. My name is Orion.” Lucy gasped after learning his real name, Ori continued.

“Long ago I met your mother, Lucy, and she was a wonderful spirit mage. Layla wanted to make a contract with me, but not for my services as a spirit, more as a guardian. She asked me to safe guard you until you were a strong and confident woman. I was told that I should always be watching out for you, and when I saw you stranded on this island of all places, I knew I had to make an appearance. This island is riddled with all sorts of strange creature, as you have already seen with the rabbits, but it also has dangers lurking within the land as well. I knew I had to guide you as you explored this place, and I had planned to do it as a jaguar, unfortunately, things didn’t turn out quite the way I had expected them too. But I can see now, that you are as strong and confident as ever, so you don’t need me to watch over you anymore.” Ori smiled at Lucy.

“That doesn’t mean I don’t want you around! I knew there was something special about you, something I couldn’t put my finger on. Now that I know you are a spirit it all makes sense, you have the same energy as Loke. That strong, kind and celestial feeling, I can’t believe I didn’t figure it out sooner.” Lucy was standing now. “I don’t want you to just disappear, Ori.”

“I never said I was going to disappear.” Ori rested a hand on Lucy’s shoulder. “I have always been your spirit Lucy; you have just never noticed my key before.” As he said this a glow started to emit around Lucy. Then the light seemed to pull the key from her chest and landed in her palms. It was a very simple looking key. It had a gold clover at the top with three O’s connected in a straight line symbol in it; the bottom had a spade shape and was silver. Lucy stared at the key in wonder for a few moments before Ori spoke again. “I’ll always be with you Lucy.” Then he disappeared back to the celestial realm.


	6. Tongue Tied

Lucy stared at the spot where Ori had just occupied, the two-tone key resting heavily in her hands. Gradually she brought her hands towards her chest while tears slowly started to flow from her eyes. The realization that her mother was still protecting her, was always protecting her, was such an incredibly humbling and warm feeling. It started deep in her heart and moved throughout her body, she fell to her knees, still clutching Ori’s key tightly to her chest, silently muttering ‘thank you’ under her breath. Knowing that her mother would hear it from wherever she was in the afterlife.

Natsu watched Lucy with a fond smile, he wanted to hold her, but he wasn’t sure if he should interrupt her. She seemed to be bonding with key, something he would never fully comprehend but knew that the celestial mage needed to do this. Lucy had slammed head first into a wall of emotion, and she needed this time to get her head on straight. His stomach suddenly growled and Lucy snapped her head to look at him. He smiled sheepishly at her, a faint blush gracing his cheeks, “Well… Salad just doesn’t do it for me, how about some meat?”

Lucy blinked a few times before she slowly shook her head. She stood from where she had fallen on the ground; she brushed the dirt off her knees with one hand while the other was still grasping the key. Moving to a rock near the water she sighed and sat down. “Do what you want Natsu…” Lucy trailed off.

Natsu was conflicted and completely out of his element. He really was hungry, and the fishing here was perfect. On the other hand Lucy needed him; he just didn’t know what to do. The whole situation was making him uncomfortable, his Lucy was in pain and he wanted to… Wait, why does he keep calling Lucy his? She wasn’t his; he didn’t hate the sound of that though. In fact, he was starting to like the sound of calling Lucy his. He made up his mind and walked over to Lucy. ‘Now what’, he thought to himself, ‘do I like… Touch her?’ Natsu tried to smile at Lucy when she looked up at him with her big blue eyes filled with curiosity and despair, but it just came out as a grimace. 

‘Dammit’, Natsu mentally cursed himself. He was trying to help Lucy but she seemed just as upset as she was before, ‘Quick try something else!’ Natsu wracked his brain for what he could possibly do to help Lucy ease her pain. A light bulb seemed to go off in his brain, he grinned and turned to Lucy and gave her a slight punch to the arm. She gave him a look of disbelief and more tears made their way down her cheeks. 

Natsu panicked, ‘You fucked up this time! What the fuck were you thinking, you can’t just hit a girl when she’s crying!’ He berated himself, mentally beating himself up. Obviously he made the wrong decision in trying to comfort Lucy. He thought back to times at the guild, what did Loke do when there was an upset female in the vicinity? ‘…THAT’S IT!’

He looked down at Lucy once again and noticed she was still looking up at him. Her face was painted in curiosity, and the tears were starting to dry on her face, but she could still see something in her eyes that made his own heart pang with sorrow. He decided then and there he would never let Lucy look like this again, not if he could help it. Natsu shook himself out of his thoughts; he had a job to do. Comforting Lucy was his number one priority at the moment, he couldn’t get distracted. Mentally he prepared himself, it was now or never. Slowly he moved closer to Lucy, she didn’t move, thankfully, she just stared at him while trying to figure out what he was doing.

Lucy raised an eyebrow when Natsu was a few inches from her face. Her curiosity finally getting the better of her she decided to find out what he was doing, “Natsu what ar-“ She was suddenly cut off when Natsu pulled her into a tight hug. She grabbed at his shirt, holding on for dear life. She needed this, she needed him. Wait, since when could Natsu comfort? With his impossible motion sickness and hot headedness, no, she didn’t need him… Did she?

Natsu pulled back slightly and rested his forehead against hers. “Don’t worry Lucy, I’m here for you.” He mentally patted himself on the back. ‘That’s what Loke did, right? I’m sure it is!’ Natsu was so caught up in being proud of himself he didn’t notice Lucy’s hands slowly making their way to his neck and cheek. Smiling he looked down slightly to look into Lucy’s eyes when he saw a fire in them he’d never seen before, and suddenly he was aware of where her hands were. If he were expecting anything it wasn’t what happened next. Lucy pulled his face to hers and hers to him, slotting their lips together in a kiss that shocked both of them.

Natsu pulled back, bewildered. She had blind-sided him. He was so completely lost, it was like being sent to the store for eggs and returning with a puppy. Feeling incredibly dizzy from shock he took a few staggered steps back, not realizing the pond happened to be behind him. He tripped over a stone on the shore and fell backwards into the water, biting his tongue in the process.

Lucy sprinted to the shore where Natsu had just fallen in and stared at him with wide eyes. She tried to show him that she was concerned, but it was difficult as she couldn’t keep the laughter in. “Na-Natsu, are y-you alri-right,” She managed to stutter out between breaths.

“I… We… You… Did… We just keeth? We keethed, right?” Natsu exclaimed.

“We.. We just what?”

“Keethed!” Natsu looked at Lucy, eyes wide as saucers, and his tongue hanging loosely from him mouth.

Lucy couldn’t hold it in anymore, she clutched her sides and roared with laughter, new tears springing from her eyes. She dropped to the ground once more and continued to laugh uncontrollably. Natsu just stared at her blankly. What could possibly be so funny? He had just gone through something extremely horrifying and… Wait, did he actually think it was that horrible? Slowly he raised his hand to his mouth and touched his tingling lips. ‘Her lips were so soft for how much she yells at me,’ He thought to himself, ‘maybe we can do that again, maybe sometime soon.’

Natsu raised himself from the water and shook the water off as much as he could. Lucy watched him from the corner of her eye as she rolled onto her back. ‘Did I really just kiss that hot headed buffoon? Why did it feel so good? This is Natsu! Natsu Dragneel, come on Lucy, get it together…’ Her stomach growled loudly, shaking her from her thoughts. She looked over at Natsu who had perked up instantly.

He ran off to get his make-shift fishing pole from earlier. He found it quickly then took his seat on the rock again, and casting his line. Fishing, nothing was more relaxing to him. Humming a song quietly under his breath he wondered what kind of fish he would be catching, if any at all. 

“Hey, Natsu..”

“Hmm?”

“Remember how Ori said the island wasn’t as it seems?”

“Yeah, ‘course”

“And remember the Rabbits and the fox?”

“Yeah, what abo-“ Natsu was unable to finish his thought as his lined started to tug. He jumped to his feet and started to try and reel the fish towards the shore, but hell, this fish must be huge. Natsu was struggling to pull the damned fish out of the water when suddenly he caught a break and the fish shot out of the water and high into the sky.

Both Lucy and Natsu stared towards the dark object in the sky, with mouths wide open. Slowly the object started to get larger and larger. The pair stared in wonder as the ‘fish’ started to take shape. What was once a black blob in the sky was now an enormous lime-green creature with tusks, a large black tongue and pink teeth. 

‘What kind of fish has tusks and pink teeth,’ Natsu went through his mental catalogue of fish that he and Happy had caught. He could not place a lime-green, tusked, black tongued, pink teethed… ‘Pink teeth? Why can I see its teeth?’ Suddenly it clicked for Natsu, he looked at the fish, to Lucy, back to the fish and, ‘Oh shit! It’s going to land on Lucy!’ He snapped into action in a second, lunging towards the fish barley making it in time before the fish devoured Lucy. He threw his fist at the fish, hitting it’s tusk and effectively cracking it and pushing the fish 30 feet away. 

The fish flopped violently on his side for a few moments before it suddenly stopped moving altogether. Thinking it was dead, Natsu started to move towards the fish with a grin plastered on his face. Like hell a fish could best him, he was Natsu Dragneel! The Salamander! The best dragon slay- His thoughts were cut off when the fish’s fins started moving. Natsu stilled his body and watched as the fins started to morph into limbs. The hardened into large tree trunk shaped legs, the fish was standing now, and it turned so it was pointed towards Lucy and Natsu.

Lucy’s eyes widened in realization. ‘Really, is this an elephant fish? What kind of island is this!?’ She mentally tried to give the fish a trunk and take away the colouring leaving it grey. ‘Yup, elephant fish… What next… A killer Sloth?’ Lucy knew what could happen if an elephant decided to charge, slowly she started walking backwards. Where could she possibly hide from and elephant fish? She tried to scope the area while keeping her eyes on the creature.

Natsu, on the other hand, looked thrilled. A new challenge! Something new to add to his fighting resume, yeah, that would look nice. Skills: Can defeat elephant fish in combat. If there was one thing he knew, it was how to fight. Also, this was his dinner they were fighting for. Natsu knew that Lucy was hungry and he would not let her down.

With those thoughts in his head Natsu sprung towards the fish thing. The fish took its own stance and blocked Natsu’s assault with its tusk. Natsu laughed and dodged the tusk, exhilarating was the only word to describe it. He always felt such a rush when in a fight. Natsu’s over-developed hearing picked up the low rumbled of Lucy’s stomach and he nodded, ‘Gotta finish this quick. No time to play.’

Natsu’s body ignited, and he lunged once more toward the... Well, whatever it was, but was blocked once more by the tusks. He grabbed them and used his immense strength to lift the thing above his head and turned on the heat. Within a few moments the creature had perished and was roasting nicely from Natsu’s flames. 

Lucy could smell the faint aroma of kiwi’s and pork chops. ‘How can this place get any weirder, I just want to go home.’ Lucy sighed and walked over to Natsu who had put the fish on a make-shift plate of leaves. She hesitantly took a seat next to Natsu who had ripped a few pieces of meat from the creature. “Do you think it will taste good?” She voiced as she took a piece from Natsu and sniffed it.

“Only one way to find out Luc!” Natsu opened his mouth widely and shoved an enormous piece of meat into it. He chewed, swallowed, and sat there with a thoughtful look on his face. Lucy stared at him and waited for his opinion before she dove into her own meal. He nodded slightly and looked to Lucy, “Needs horse radish.”

Lucy blinked, and stared blankly at Natsu for a moment before looking at the chunk of meat in her hand. “Horse radish?” She raised an eyebrow, ‘Well, it sure smells good…’ Skeptically and hesitantly, Lucy took a tiny bite of the meat. Her eyes widened at the delish taste. She chewed purposefully for a moment, before deciding that yes, it could use horse radish. “I hate horse radish.”

After devouring nearly half of the fish the two sat quietly. Both sated from their large meal. Lucy was starting to fall asleep. She tried desperately to keep her eyes open. She wanted, no needed, to have a bath. She was filthy from the day and the meal. She just couldn’t seem to find the energy to get up and do it thought. All the stress from the day, and her now full belly were weighing her down. Her head slowly fell onto Natsu’s shoulder for support. 

Natsu froze, but didn’t move. He stayed stiff and tense until Lucy’s breathing evened out and he could hear her soft snoring. Slowly and carefully he moved her head from his shoulder and down to his lap. She huffed out, but stayed asleep, and Natsu let out a relieved breath. He looked down at her and smiled. How was she doing this to him? He felt like mush in her presence. Absently he started stroking her hair. His thoughts took over and he drifted in and out of reality. While in reality he would see Lucy with a dreamy grin on her sleeping face, and when he was out of it he thought of the guild, Happy, and relived the day’s events, Ori, the fish, and the kiss.

Leaning down he placed a tender kiss in her hair. It was getting cold, and it was too late to find shelter, since Lucy was sleeping and Ori was back in the celestial realm. Natsu decided to just start a small fire here. He had his highly developed senses to alert him of any danger. He placed Lucy on the grass and quickly got the fire started. He then settled next to Lucy, he smiled fondly down at her and whispered into her ear.

“I’m glad it’s you I’m on this island with.”


End file.
